She Softly Guides
by singmetothesun
Summary: Mother's Day 2019 is Astoria's last with her family, little do any of them really know. Scorpius is home from Hogwarts for the weekend to spend time with her. Malfoy family fluff and a helping of Astoria appreciation.


**A/N: So, /scoopius on Twitter broke the news to us all that Mother's Day 2019 (Sunday 31st March here in the UK) is Scorpius' last with Astoria. My heart broke and so I wrote this little fluff piece about said day to heal the wound.  
**

* * *

_Mama Bear**  
**_

_Step by step she softly guides  
__So I'm all that I can be  
__A cub, her love, her one, her pride  
__My Mama Bear and me  
__  
She gives her life to care and tend  
__To make me bold and free  
__And broken hearts she'll surely mend  
__My Mama Bear and me_

_For all the love there is to give  
__Her cub will always be  
__The reason she will love and live  
__My Mama Bear and me_

_~ a poem by Helen Walters ~_

* * *

**SHE SOFTLY GUIDES  
****~ a Cursed Child ****oneshot by Ro-RoWeasley**

Scorpius Malfoy rocked back and forth on his heels, his entire body crackling with nervous energy. He wasn't anxious in a dreading-something-going-wrong way like what he always felt before exams or when triple checking his essays before handing them in. He was, if anything, overexcited. So much so that he'd forgotten to jump the disappearing step on his way up to McGonagall's Office, resulting in a spectacular bruise under his chin. But even that embarrassment couldn't dampen his spirits.

His mother would fix it right up.

He was going home for the whole weekend! It wasn't the norm for Hogwarts students to go home during term-time, that's what the holidays were for. Scorpius, however, had exceptional circumstances which allowed him home visits on the weekends when older students ventured into Hogsmeade.

Astoria Malfoy was very sick and had been noticeably so for a number of years now. An ancestral blood malediction ran through her veins, something that only surfaced every few generations so Scorpius himself was not at risk, but it had left his mother weak and frail for most of his life. They all knew she did not have much time left, and so Scorpius made sure never to take the time he had with her for granted, and to always make sure she smiled.

He adored her and this weekend, in particular, was special. It wasn't her birthday, but Mother's Day on the upcoming Sunday in two days' time. His father was going to collect him from the Headmistress' Office and they would floo home together, have a family dinner and then the weekend was theirs. He couldn't wait to read to his mother again, that was one thing he truly missed while being away at school.

Before he first departed for Hogwarts just over a year ago, his days were filled spending time with his mother while his father worked at the Ministry.

Scorpius barely left her side. They would read together in the sitting room by the fire, or in their favourite little alcove in the library. They would go for walks in the Manor grounds, feed the peacocks and smelling the flowers. Back when Scorpius was younger and Astoria was somewhat stronger, they would dance in the ballroom, his mother teaching him a few dances for formal gatherings, after which they'd end up collapsing on each other in fits of laughter and that would be how his father found them when he got home from work.

The _whoosh_ of the floo made his already wide grin expand even further until his jaw ached. Draco Malfoy exited the fireplace in a dignified manner befitting his name. Scorpius tended to always trip over himself upon exiting the other end, being of a clumsier nature.

"Headmistress." He nodded to Professor McGonagall, straightening out his jacket before turning to Scorpius. "Are you ready, son?"

"Yes! Umm, yes, Father, completely," he rambled, bowing his head and forcing his hands to stay by his side instead of wringing together at his chest.

His father reached for the pot of floo powder next to the fireplace, holding it out to Scorpius with his left arm, his right coming to rest on his son's back in an affectionate manner. "Come along then," he said, smiling down at him and Scorpius beamed back. "Your mother is rather anxious to see you."

The youngest Malfoy didn't need telling twice. He scooped up a handful of the grey powder, swung his backpack onto his shoulder and stepped confidently into the fireplace.

"Enjoy your time at home, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said fondly.

"Thank you, Professor," he replied before calling out, "Malfoy Manor!" The powder dropped and in a burst of emerald green flames, he was on his way home.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, was sat in her favourite armchair by the fire. She'd been conserving her energy all week, knowing her son was coming home that weekend. Her son, her darling Scorpius, didn't need to know that. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry himself even more over her. If she was able to have enough energy to devote to spending time with him on the precious weekends and holidays that were permitted, she was going to damn well make sure they wouldn't be wasted.

It wasn't that she was lying to him, Scorpius knew she was sick and that there was a very real possibility that she wouldn't see him turn thirteen, let alone sixteen or even see him finish Hogwarts. Her condition had deteriorated steadily over the course of his twelve years of life, but over the past few months especially, she'd noticed the dull ache all over her body had grown stronger to a constant itching, and she was certainly having to use her wheelchair more.

The last time she'd had a check-up at St Mungo's just after Christmas and disclosed her observations, she'd been told by the Healers that she probably had a year left at most. The first weekend Scorpius came home following that, Astoria and Draco had sat him down and told him. He'd cried in her arms until he fell asleep and Draco had taken him up to bed. He was such a brave little boy and her heart broke for how much she was hurting him. He was her world, her and Draco's world, and she loved him with every ounce of her being.

There was a soft _pop _beside her and their house-elf, Bizzy, appeared beside her.

"Will Mistress Malfoy be wanting tea for herself and the Masters?" she squeaked.

Astoria smiled warmly at the elf. "That would be perfect thank you, Bizzy. And perhaps some of your best chocolate cake too?"

"Certainly, Mistress." She bowed before disappearing with another _pop_.

A _whoosh_ from the drawing room followed immediately by a soft thud and a huff of annoyance announced the arrival of her boy. Astoria couldn't help but chuckle fondly. He always was a clumsy child, forever so full of energy that his limbs couldn't seem to keep up.

"Mother?" Scorpius called. Although she couldn't see him she could hear his anxious footsteps out in the hallway. The second _whoosh_ was obviously Draco behind him.

"In the sitting room, baby bear."

She watched as her son entered the cozy room, the wide smile that graced his beautiful porcelain face warming her heart. She could see even from this distance there was a bright purple bruise under his chin, perhaps from where he'd stumbled out of the floo. He mumbled out a greeting, obviously wanting to embrace her but waiting patiently for her move. In response, she held out her arms in invitation and he hurried over to her, placing his hands in hers and helping her to stand up. Once she was on her feet, he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug and she embraced him back as tightly as she dared, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Be careful, Scorpius!" her husband drawled.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco. He's our son who we haven't seen for four weeks, give him a break. I'm not made of glass, you know." She pulled back and took his cheek in her hand, tilting his head up so she could see the bruise up close. "And how did this happen?" she asked softly, reaching into the pocket of her silk dressing gown and bringing out the jar of bruise removal paste. She always had it on hand for herself but her accident-prone son also got quite the use out of it.

"The Hogwarts stairs," he whispered, his cheeks blushing furiously.

Astoria and Draco both chuckled. "Those disappearing steps, eh? I've been caught out by them more than once whilst rushing off to places." Taking advantage of how Scorpius was keeping her upright, she busied herself dabbing some paste across his chin.

Scorpius kissed her cheek in thanks, before releasing her and moving to sit on the couch so his father could kiss her, bringing his forehead down to meet hers.

"Bizzy's making some tea, she'll be along shortly."

"Wonderful, shall we get settled then?" He helped his wife back down into the armchair, adjusting the cushions until she was comfortable before sitting on the couch next to Scorpius. Her son was smiling warmly at her and all she wanted was to scoop him up in her arms and never let him go.

The tea and cake was brought in and placed on the coffee table. They all thanked Bizzy for her delightful service, Draco asking her to take Scorpius' bag up to his room and agreeing a time for dinner later that evening. The tiny creature smiled cutely, welcomed Scorpius back to the house, and took her leave of them.

Astoria accepted the cup and saucer her son offered her. "So, baby bear, how is school going? Tell me all about what you and your best friend Albus have been up to."

* * *

Scorpius slept well that night, better than he had for a while. He always seemed to sleep better in his own bed; maybe it was the complete security he felt. At Hogwarts, even in the Slytherin dormitory, there seemed to be a constant threat of bullying, pranks, and jinxes. Albus Potter made it all bearable though.

His best friend was also the constant victim of those students at school who delighted in making them feel like the dirt on someone's shoe. But whereas Scorpius tried to ignore the taunts and the derogatory graffiti, Albus was the one most likely to react. Where Scorpius had a more nervous disposition, Albus was impulsive, angry. They balanced each other. It was mostly Gryffindors that wouldn't leave them alone but even their dormmates were partial to some sneering remarks. He was always having to look over his shoulder.

But here at home, he was totally and utterly safe. It was like a protective bubble, shielding him from every threat and showering him with love.

The rest of the previous evening had been wonderful. Bizzy had made them a fabulous Italian pasta dish followed by chocolate cheesecake (his father's favourite). They had then retired back to the sitting room, his mother insisting on getting comfortable on the couch with blankets with a book, and Scorpius snuggled up beside her wholeheartedly wanting nothing else in the world. They read a few chapters of _The Great Gatsby_ together, including one of the many parties Gatsby hosted. Scorpius had a vivid imagination, and couldn't help picturing his mother in a flapper's outfit dancing around a pool without a care in the world.

Scorpius moved under the duvet, flopping onto his back and rubbing his eyes. The spring morning sun was streaming brightly through his curtains. If the weather stayed this glorious for the rest of the day, they might even get to have a picnic out in the gardens.

There was a knock on his door and he called out an affirmative, his voice thick with sleep. Bizzy popped her head around the door.

"Young Master, your mother Mistress Astoria would like to know if you will be joining her and Master Draco for breakfast?"

"I'd love to, Bizzy. Tell her they can start while I get dressed."

"Very good, Master Scorpius," she said, bowing out before shutting the door behind her. Scorpius adored Bizzy. She'd been in their service for seven years, ever since their previous house-elf, Taz, a bit of an oddball, had managed to splinch himself badly while taking care of the laundry. He was still alive, but unable to serve as a house-elf to a household.  
Taz now resided at Hogwarts, and it had been a sweet reunion when Scorpius first arrived there. It was only a short walk from the dungeons to the kitchens and back when he was homesick in his first year, Taz made sure he was well stocked with midnight snacks. He and Albus still visited him sometimes.

Gracefully rolling out of bed, Scorpius set about getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

The weather did indeed stay beautifully bright for the remainder of that Saturday. Astoria delighted in getting outdoors for the first time that week, even if she was confined to her wheelchair. The mixture of scents from the gardens calmed her senses and even the burning itch inside her momentarily dissipated. She'd agreed joyously at her son's request for a picnic. The spring sun was pleasantly warm against her pale, blotchy skin and there was only a slight breeze; the perfect weather to spend a few hours outside.

Tucked deep within the rural countryside of Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor was like their own slice of paradise. It was hidden from wanderers by wards, but it was also not close to any town or city, not near any major Muggle roads or attractions. If it wasn't for the Floo Network and the occasional owl post, they could be totally alone in the universe.

The grass was soft under her bare feet as Draco helped her out of the chair to sit on one of the two picnic blankets. Scorpius was already sprawled out on his stomach, the sleeves of his lavender shirt rolled up and a copy of _A History of Magic_ open in front of him. He was biting into an apple, a look of intense wonder on his face as his eyes and brain drank in the words on the page. Astoria couldn't help but smile fondly. Her son must have read that book cover-to-cover at least ten times over the past two years. She was quite certain he would grow up to be a Historian, either that or a Healer - he had the perfect temperament.

Draco sat so she was in-between him and her son, looping his arm around her shoulder to pull her close and kiss her temple. She intertwined their fingers before resting her head on her husband's shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Her boys kept her strong and with them, her life was complete.

This was what she had always dreamed of.

* * *

Scorpius bounded out of bed on Sunday morning, unable to stay in bed any longer. It was like Christmas Day, he had the same energy level buzzing through his system. Today was the main reason he'd come home.

Rushing into the bathroom attached to his bedroom to shower, he thought back to the previous day.

Albus had owled him last night, wishing his mother well and hoping Scorpius wasn't enjoying himself too much while he was busying himself with gobstones and studying in the library. That had made Scorpius laugh, no doubt Albus was sulking and so had sought refuge with his third-year Ravenclaw cousin, Louis Weasley. The younger brother of recent Hogwarts graduate Victoire, who was betrothed to Scorpius' second cousin and Albus' godbrother, Teddy Lupin, Louis was a quiet and studious boy with a calm and caring nature. The complete opposite of Albus' third-year brother, James.

In their first year, Victoire had been a neutral party within the Potter-Weasley family that Albus had clung to. Scorpius got along well with Louis through their mutual love of Muggle books, Victoire having introduced them before the Christmas holidays of their first year. Once Victoire left Hogwarts, it seemed natural to stay acquaintances with Louis once they returned for their second year.  
Scorpius was quite fond of their little segment of the Weasley family. All three siblings were in different houses. Victoire had been a Hufflepuff, Louis was a Ravenclaw, and Dominique in the middle was a fifth-year Gryffindor. She stuck to her scarlet and gold corner like stinksap but would always stick her neck out for Louis if he was ever in trouble.

Leaning back against the tiled wall of the shower, Scorpius smiled to himself. Saturday had been perfect. They'd had their picnic out in the grounds, Scorpius helping his father with a few of his crossword clues from the Daily Prophet. Bizzy had excelled herself with the finger foods, especially the red velvet cupcakes that were smothered in frosting. His mother had laughed heartily when he'd gotten some on his nose, causing him to giggle with her.

After a few hours soaking up the rays and the warm family atmosphere, they'd retired back inside to the drawing room. His father had conjured wizard's chess and some card games, Bizzy brought drinks and Scorpius tuned the wireless to a wizard rock station. Only when his mother began to fall asleep did they stop, and Draco helped get her settled in bed for the night.

Scorpius had gone to sleep that night full of love for his family, and that had only intensified upon waking up that morning. Turning off the water and grabbing the towel to run through his hair, the blond stepped out of the large shower. Wrapping the fluffy white fabric embroidered with the Malfoy crest around his waist, he headed out the bathroom and over to his bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.

There were no plans to venture out anywhere, Mother wasn't strong enough, so it would be another day within the Manor. One look out the French windows told Scorpius they'd picked the right day for the picnic yesterday; the sky was now overcast, dark grey clouds swirling on an expanse of plain canvas. No blue, no yellow, only monochrome.

He could sort that out. Not the actual sky outside, but he could bring the spring warmth to his mother. Examining his pristinely organised wardrobe, he fished out a pair of khaki chinos, a pale blue shirt, and a bottle green jumper that was just a shade darker than his Slytherin school jumper. This ensemble, along with his brown loafers, was sure to go down a treat.

He called for Bizzy, making sure she was well on her way with making breakfast, which she was, before sitting on his bed and retrieving a package from his bedside drawer. Back during the Christmas holidays when he and his father had gone shopping for presents, Scorpius had picked out an extra one to save for his mother until today. It was a silver necklace, with two pendants. One was a heart, roughly 3cm across, and the way the jewellery would sit on the wearer's neck, the other scorpion pendant would rest across it. His mother would love it, and Scorpius loved the thought of her having a piece of him close to her while he was away at school.

He met Bizzy just outside of his parent's bedroom, which was in the opposite wing of the house from his. Together, they knocked and waited for the affirmation to enter.

"Morning!" Scorpius chirped, moving over the bed before slipping off his loafers. He hugged his mother tightly, who was already sat up against her pillows and wished her Happy Mother's Day, before climbing onto the king-sized bed and settling between his parents. Draco wrapped his arm behind them, able to cover his and his mother's shoulders as they were both small in width. Their house-elf levitated the tray over his mother's lap.

"You look dashing, Scorpius," Astoria cooed. "Thank you so much, Bizzy, this looks delicious!"

"You are most welcome, Mistress. Bizzy wishes you many joyous returns on this special day," she squeaked, bowing so low her ears touched the floor.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Biz, we'll call for you if we require any further assistance," Draco said with a grateful smile.

Scorpius had a hard time controlling his urge to laugh as the little elf blushed furiously, shaking her head. "But Bizzy couldn't possibly-"

"Bizzy, you told me at Christmas that you were curious about my Muggle books, right?" Scorpius cut her off, a little of Albus' impulsiveness showing. "Well, you have my express permission to choose one or a few from my shelves and read for the rest of the day unless we call for you, how about that?"

"I think that's a _novel_ idea, Scorpius."

"Dad!"

Bizzy bowed again and this time, all three Malfoys chuckled at her. "Master Scorpius, Bizzy is thanking you for your kindness, young sir."

Once Bizzy had shown herself out, Scorpius handed his present over to his mother before helping himself to a pain au chocolat. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks, unwrapped it and opened the box.

"Oh, baby bear, this is absolutely beautiful! Look, it's you!" she held the chain up, pointing to the scorpion pendant.

"I wanted you to have a part of me with you while I'm away at school," he said quietly.

Tears appeared in her eyes and he snuggled up to her, careful not to knock the breakfast tray. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt his father join them, his arms encompassing them both in a loving and protective family hug.

Scorpius felt like he could stay there forever, sandwiched between his mother and father in that comforting embrace. He felt like he could forget everything that troubled him, every tense muscle unwound, every taunt from the bullies at school banished, every rumour about his family vanquished. In that moment he was a twelve-year-old child, drinking in the joy and adoration he felt from the two people who had given him life.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama Bear."


End file.
